


for an outcome so sweet

by remilko (my_fangirl_feels)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Communication, Getting Together, Multi, just a little something for the boys, v short/vague mention of OD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/remilko
Summary: short prose about getting together, staying together, and loving together
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	for an outcome so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for tumblr a while ago, but i added a few things and thought i'd cross-post it so, here you go!

Weekends at Kent’s are full of early 2000’s pop songs, shitty romcoms, and chirp filled subtweets even when they are sitting three feet apart. It’s spit-shiny lips, muffled laughter, and carefully placed hickeys that can be easily hidden under hockey gear.

Weekends at Jack’s are full of quiet French, historical documentaries, and candid photographs. It’s soft whimpers, heartfelt I love you’s, and fingertip shaped bruises around hips.

Sometimes these weekends are shared between the three of them, but most times they’re not. 

Sometimes these weekends are shared between two of them, with a very pixelated third joining in over skype. It’s hard to balance the schedules of two professional hockey players and a full-time college student with a packed schedule all his own.

But when they are together it’s perfect. It's whispered promises and plans for the future. It’s talk of getting a big house surrounded by lots of land and a huge kitchen with at least two ovens. A place where they don’t have to worry about being judged by the world or their peers. There’s talk of children on the tips of all of their tongues, though none of them are brave enough to speak them into existence. 

They have a secure partnership. They are proud of what they’ve built together. However, the complex relationship they share is no easy feat to maintain.

They fight, but that’s to be expected. It’s never about anything too big, usually just some miscommunication or words that were far too harsh considering circumstances. Sometimes the boys get particularly grumpy after a loss, not that it’s an excuse, but they all get it. 

Communication is hard.

Then again, what do you expect when one of your boyfriends lives across the country?

Kent is glad they reconnected and sometimes wonders how he got to be so extremely lucky. It’s wild to him that the one thing he thought was going to keep him and Jack apart, is actually the thing that brought them back together. He’s not an overly jealous person, but even he has to admit that their current arrangement wouldn’t have been his first thought. 

Bitty is selfless. And a giver. And only wants what’s best for all of them. It’s the reason he told Jack to reach out and bridge the divide. It’s the reason he followed Kent Parson back on twitter the moment Jack got off the phone with him. It’s the reason he held Jack until he stopped crying those tears of joy, that he hadn’t seen in oh-so-long. It’s the reason Bitty started looking into polyamory in the first place and did his research on what it takes to keep that kind of relationship alive. 

Jack is in awe of his life. Something that was almost so quickly taken away, before a certain blonde found him on a bathroom floor. Something that was almost extremely bleak, until another blonde boy brought a little sunshine back into it. They’ve saved him so many times that he can’t even keep track anymore. He doesn’t take them for granted. 

Bitty is surrounded by love. Pure, unconditional love. He built it, however he’s not the only one who maintains it. It’s a careful balance of one southern gentleman, one quiet French-Canadian, and one charismatic boy from the Bronx. 

They aren’t quite sure how it all works out, but they’re sure glad it does.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna yell about pb&j with me? follow me on [tumblr](https://bitty-smol.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
